Marilyn Manson
Marilyn Manson – amerykański zespół rockowy założony w 1989 przez Briana Warnera i Scotta Putesky’ego w Fort Lauderdale, w stanie Floryda. Znany z kontrowersyjnego wyglądu i tekstów i propagowania nonkonformizmu . Każdy dotychczasowy album zespołu, miał mieć różne i indywidualne brzmienie przez co trudno jednoznacznie go sklasyfikować, zaś zespół i jego lider starali się wymyślić unikatowy i wyrafinowany wizerunek dla każdej kolejnej ery. Grupa muzyczna została utworzona w 1989 jako Marilyn Manson & the Spooky Kids. Wyjątkowe wystąpienia spowodowały utworzenie się lokalnego kultu, który później rozrósł się na skalę światową. Program zespołu prawie zawsze zmienia się pomiędzy wydaniami kolejnych albumów. Historia zespołu The Spooky Kids i wczesne lata (1989-1992) W 1989, Brian Hugh Warner studiował dziennikarstwo i nabywał doświadczenie poprzez pisanie muzycznych artykułów dla „magazynu” z południowej Florydy, 25th Parallel. Dało mu to możliwość poznania muzyków, do których jego zespół mógł być potem porównywany, włączając w to My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult i Trenta Reznora z Nine Inch Nails. Niedługo potem Warner poznał Scotta Putesky’ego i po pokazaniu mu kilku własnych tekstów, zaproponował aby razem założyli zespół. Brian Warner, gitarzysta Putesky i basista Brian Tutunick nagrali swoje pierwsze demo jako Marilyn Manson & The Spooky Kids w 1990, przyjmując pseudonimy artystyczne, kolejno: Marilyn Manson, Daisy Berkowitz i Olivia Newton Bundy. Wkrótce dołączył do nich Stephen Bier, który nazwał się Madonna Wayne Gacy, a Bundy został zastąpiony przez Brada Stewarta – Gidget Gein. W 1991, do grupy dołączył perkusista Fred Streithorst z pseudonimem artystycznym Sara Lee Lucas. Pseudonimy artystyczne każdego członka zespołu przedstawiały ideę, której głównym założeniem była: dychotomia dobra i zła, które razem tworzą całość. „Marilyn Monroe miała ciemną stronę”, wyjaśnia Manson w swojej autobiografii, „Tak samo jak Charles Manson ma dobrą, inteligentną stronę”. Wizerunki Monroe i Mansona, tak jak i innych równie sławnych i powszechnie znanych, były elementem wspólnym we wczesnych materiałach promocyjnych zespołu. Popularność w okolicy The Spooky Kids rosła szybko, głównie za sprawą didżeja radiowego Scotta Davis z WYNX-FM, wczesnego fana, który chętnie puszczał piosenki z dema zespołu; jak również z powodu bardzo widowiskowych koncertów, które słynęły z szokujących wystąpień. Nie było czymś niezwykłym zobaczyć na takim koncercie „nagą kobietę przybitą do krzyża, dziecko w klatce, czy krwawiące części ciała zwierząt”; Mansona, Berkowitza i Geina w damskich ubraniach lub dziwacznych strojach; a także profesjonalną pirotechnikę (np. od czasu do czasu scena stawała w płomieniach). Grupa dramatycznie zestawiała te groteskowe przedstawienia z elementami kultury zaczerpniętymi z młodości jej członków (lata 70. i 80.): postacie z dziecięcych kreskówek tamtych lat często pojawiały się, ze zmienionym wizerunkiem, na plakatach i w biuletynach Marilyn Manson, były też samplowane. Zespół kontynuował tworzenie i wydawanie kaset – skracając swoją nazwę do Marilyn Manson w 1992 – do lata 1993, kiedy to zwrócił na siebie uwagę Trenta Reznora, który właśnie założył swoją własną wytwórnię płytową o nazwie Nothing Records. Portrait of an American Family i Smells Like Children (1993–1995) Reznor zaoferował Marilyn Manson kontrakt z jego nową wytwórnią i możliwość supportu Nine Inch Nails na ich nadchodzącej trasie koncertowej. Kapela przyjęła obie propozycje i nagrywanie ich krajowego debiutowego albumu, Portrait of an American Family, zaczęło się w lipcu 1993. Pracując z producentem Rolim Mosimannem w Criteria Studios w Miami, grupa nagrała kilka nowych piosenek razem z materiałem z repertuaru Spooky Kids i przed końcem jesieni 1993 ukończyła pierwszą wersję swojego debiutanckiego albumu zatytułowanego The Manson Family Album. Nie został on, mimo wszystko, dobrze przyjęty. Nieprzyjemny wydźwięk „surowości” który produkcje Mosimanna wnosiły do takich grup jak Swans nie przyjęły się na albumie The Manson Family; Reznor i wszyscy członkowie kapeli uznali go jako płytki i bez życia, słabo reprezentujący dynamiczne wystąpienia Marilyn Manson. „Pomyślałem 'To rzeczywiście jest do bani'”, wyjaśnia Manson, „więc puściłem to Trentowi i ten stwierdził, że to do bani”. W tym samym czasie zespół miał problemy z basistą Gidgetem Geinem, który zaczął tracić kontrolę nad swoim uzależnieniem od heroiny. Podczas przeróbki albumu, Manson zagrał dwa koncerty w południowej Florydzie pod nazwą Mrs. Scabtree. Scrabtree składał się z dwóch członków MM, gitarzysty z Itch, członka Amboog-a-Lard (Jeordie White), oraz Pata Joyce’a i Killera z Jack Off Jill. W październiku 1993, Reznor zgodził się przerobić album Marilyn Manson, zabierając grupę i jej kasety do The Record Plant w Los Angeles. Gein, który był hospitalizowany po przedawkowaniu nie został zaproszony. Po siedmiu tygodniach miksowania, remiksowania i ponownego nagrywania, album – teraz zatytułowany Portrait of an American Family – był gotowy by zostać zaprezentowanym Interscope Records. Jeszcze gdy pierwszy singiel „Get Your Gunn” zaczynał być puszczany w radiu, Gein otrzymał od Marilyna Mansona list oświadczający że jego usługi „nie są już potrzebne” po tym, jak czwarty raz przedawkował heroinę; został zastąpiony przez Twiggy’ego Ramireza, wówczas znanego jako Jeordie White, z thrashmetalowejowej grupy Amboog-a-Lard z Miami. W grudniu 1993, Ramirez po raz pierwszy wystąpił jako nowy basista grupy na koncertach na Florydzie z supportem Jack Off Jill. Podczas grania w „Club 5” w Jacksonville, Manson został oskarżony przez miejscową Chrześcijańską Koalicję o pogwałcenie praw miejskich. Jessicka, wokalistka Jack Off Jill, została oskarżona o nakłanianie do lubieżności. Oboje wokaliści zostali aresztowani i zarzucono im naruszenie prawa11. Podczas supportu na pierwszym koncercie z czternastotygodniowej krajowej trasy Nine Inch Nails, Ramirez zaliczył swój pierwszy krajowy debiut. W trakcie tej trasy Manson miał okazję spotkać się z założycielem Kościoła Szatana, Antonem LaVeyem. Po serdecznym spotkaniu, LaVey uhonorował Mansona tytułem „kapłana” – oznacza, w Kościele Szatana, osobę która jest szanowana przez kościół, niekoniecznie poświęcającą swoje życie przekazywaniu religii innym jak ksiądz czy minister. W marcu 1995, grupa rozpoczęła swoją pierwszą krajową trasę koncertową, dwumiesięczny wyjazd z Monster Voodoo Machine jako support; to była ostatnia trasa Sary Lee Lucasa z zespołem. Napięcie pomiędzy Lucasem i Mansonem wyraźnie rosło w miarę kolejnych koncertów, w końcu w przedostatnią noc trasy, Manson w tajemnicy zdecydował, by zakończyć pokaz z hukiem: podczas grania wówczas nowej piosenki, „Lunchbox” oblał perkusję Lucasa płynem z zapalniczki i podpalił – w tym czasie Lucas wciąż był za nią i usiłował grać (Manson najwyraźniej zapomniał, że zespół ma jeszcze jeden koncert do zagrania). Lucas odszedł z zespołu następnej nocy po finałowym koncercie. Niecałe dwa tygodnie później jego następca, Ginger Fish, dołączył do grupy. Marilyn Manson ruszył w trasę ponownie, tym razem z supportem Danziga i Korna. Trasa zakończyła się latem 1995. Zaraz po niej zespół przeniósł się do nowej siedziby Nothing Records, w Nowym Orleanie w stanie Luizjana, aby rozpocząć pracę nad trzecim singlem z Portrait of an American Family, „Dope Hat”. Do utworu nakręcono teledysk, w którym Manson wcielił się w rolę Willy’ego Wonki, we wstrząsająco przerażającej wersji Willy Wonka i Fabryka Czekolady, proponowany singiel „Dope Hat” ostatecznie przekształcił się w trwający godzinę album remiksów, Smells Like Children. Na albumie znalazło się 15 utworów będących coverami, remiksami i groteskowo brzmiącymi eksperymentami, w tym m.in. nowa wersja piosenki zespołu Eurythmics, „Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)”. Utwór ten okazał się pierwszym prawdziwym hitem Marilyn Manson: teledysk bardzo często pojawiał się w MTV (w odróżnieniu od wideoklipu „Dope Hat”, który MTV przeniosła do pasma nocnego kilka miesięcy wcześniej). Pięciomiesięczna trasa promująca trwała od września do lutego. Podczas niej zespół zaprezentował nowe utwory, takie jak „Irresponsible Hate Anthem”, „Minute of Decay” i „Smells like Children”. Wówczas zaczęło krążyć wiele plotek na temat nowego albumu i potwierdziły się one gdy grupa, na początku 1996 roku, wróciła do studia Nothing w Nowym Orleanie, by przygotować to, co Manson określił jako „muzyczną ceremonię zaprojektowaną, by spowodować Apokalipsę”. Dyskografia Albumy * Portrait of an American Family (1994) * Smells Like Children (1995) * Antichrist Superstar (1996) * Mechanical Animals (1998) * Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) (2000) * The Golden Age of Grotesque (2003) * Lest We Forget: The Best of (2004) * Eat Me, Drink Me (2007) * The High End of Low (2009) * Born Villain (2012) * The Pale Emperor (2015) * Heaven Upside Down (2017) Znane piosenki * Coma White * Coma Black * Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) * Personal Jesus * The Dope Show * This is the New Shit * Tourniquet * Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand) * Putting Holes in Happiness * Rock is Dead * (S)aint * The Fight Song * Disposable Teens * I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) * Tainted Love Linki zewnętrzne * MARILYN MANSON Official WEBSIDE Kategoria:Zespoły rockowe Kategoria:Zespoły metalowe Kategoria:Amerykańskie zespoły Kategoria:Marilyn Manson